My blue prince
by NoeLawliet
Summary: Título random, vitéh. Songfic inspirado en la canción "World is mine" de Miku Hatsune. Versión Style, Stan x Kyle.


- ¡Stan! - regañó el judío por quincena décima vez en el día, viendo al pelinegro queriendo mirar un poco a la muchacha de falda color mostaza y suéter lila, de la cual parecía estar enamorado. Kyle suspiró con irritación, arrastrando a su súper mejor amigo por todo el centro comercial, enfadado por tener que compartirlo con esa puta. Lo tironeó de una oreja, ahora consiguiendo su atención, lo cual le provocó cierta alegría. - ¿Escuchaste lo que te dije? - preguntó, poniéndose más serio.

- Claro que sí. - contestó Stan, desviando la mirada hacia el grupito de niñas que les seguían, soltando esas risillas tontas y bobas de enamoradas. Volvió a poner sus ojos fijos en el pelirrojo, que lo miraba más enojado que antes. - ¿Qué? Sabes que Wendy y yo todavía no nos hemos reconciliado. - se quejó, colocando sus brazos detrás de la cabeza y observando el rostro furioso pero adorable de su súper mejor amigo.

"Y no sabes cuánto ansío que nunca lo hagan", quiso decir el menor, pero se contuvo y se dio la media vuelta, aún arrastrando a Marsh por todo el lugar. Provocaban muchas miradas con sus peleas, la mayoría de las personas los miraban como se ve a una pareja discutir por una tontería, e incluso un muchacho les gritó algo parecido a un "¡Bésalo ya!", pero el pelinegro, pensando en su ex-novia, ni cuenta se dio. Kyle, por su parte, se sonrojó hasta las orejas pero agradeció en voz baja que Stan realmente no prestara atención, aunque le dolía también.

_Quisiera ser _  
><em>La princesa que siempre vas a amar <em>  
><em>Sin dudar d<em>_ebes saber _  
><em>De corazón cómo debe ser<em>

Finalmente, llegaron a la tienda de ropa que tanto querían visitar. Debían comprar atuendos nuevos para estrenar en la fiesta de Kenny, el cual hacía mucho tiempo no realizaba una, debido a su seria y estable relación con el pequeño Butters, después de que este dejase por fin a Cartman. Kyle sabía que el gordo culón se veía a escondidas con la puta de Wendy, a pesar de que ella todavía decía que amaba a Stan y luego se acostaba con todo el colegio entero. El pelirrojo ciertamente la odiaba, aunque no porque era una perra odiosa y falsa, sino que se robaba toda la atención de su súper mejor amigo. Estaba enamorado de Stan, pero este nunca se daba cuenta de nada, por lo que pasaba por alto los sentimientos albergados en el corazón del judío.

- Espero que Christopher se fije en mí. - dijo en voz alta el menor, queriendo provocar unos cuantos celos en Marsh. Se volteó con una pequeña mueca de satisfacción para ver su reacción ante el comentario, pero rápidamente perdió la sonrisa, ya que Stan se alejaba lentamente para encontrarse con Bebe, la cual parecía querer decirle algo. Visualizó a Wendy en medio del grupito de adolescentes, riéndose con esa estúpida sonrisa de vaca mentirosa (lo último en opinión del pelirrojo). Gruñó, avanzando con rapidez hacia su hechizado mejor amigo, y tomándole la mano con un puchero. ¡No lo quería compartir con ninguna puta!

_En primer lugar, mi peinado cambié _  
><em>¿Por qué no has hecho ningún comentario aún? <em>  
><em>Segundo <em>  
><em>De la cabeza a los pies mírame muy bien, ¿Sí? <em>  
><em>Tercer lugar <em>  
><em>Si digo algo debes responder <em>  
><em>"Bella princesa, sin dudar tus órdenes seguiré" <em>  
><em>¿Lo has captado ya? <em>  
><em>¡Me estás ignorando otra vez, <em>  
><em>Y no lo puedo tolerar!<em>

- ¿Qué haces, Kyle? - preguntó desconcertado el pelinegro. - ¡Debo reunirme con Wendy! - dijo a modo de excusa. El judío le miró con severidad, haciendo que cerrara la boca finalmente. Con un suave empujón, lo alejó del grupo de zorras, al cual se acercó con las manos en las caderas. Ciertamente, se veía como una novia celosa, aunque él no era una mujer. Lo único verdadero en esa frase era que estaba demasiado celoso. Fijó sus ojos verdes en los de la ex-novia del mayor, señalándola con un dedo acusador.

_No es porque s__ea egoísta o algo así, _  
><em>Sólo quisiera que tú p<em>_ensaras _  
><em>De corazón que no hay otra <em>  
><em>Chica que sea más bonita que yo <em>

- Mira, zorra de porquería, ¿ves ese chico? - ni siquiera tuvo que indicar al confundido Stan, que no entendía un pomo de aquella pelea. Se suponía que Kyle, su súper mejor amigo, y Wendy, su ex y no tan ex novia, debían llevarse bien para paz de todos. Bastantes problemas tenía al soportar cotidianamente las discusiones del pelirrojo junto al culón. No necesitaba más agresiones verbales que lo involucraran, menos que menos si tenía que elegir a quién apoyar, porque ciertamente no podría. Optó por irse a buscar ropa mientras Kyle despotricaba contra Wendy y su grupo de perras. - Ese pendejo es mío. ¡Sí, me gusta Stan, y tú no volverás a salir con él ni muerta! - el rojo se apoderó de la cara del menor, quien parecía un rabanito con insolación. Unas cuantas chicas soltaron una exclamación de sorpresa y asombro, pero la pelinegra observó al pelirrojo con seriedad, casi burla. - No voy a tener miedo de decir todas las putas mentiras que ocultas, perra estúpida. ¡No te le acerques, es mío, solo mío, joder! - Y luego, con un rápido movimiento, empezó a echarlas de la tienda hasta que simplemente se perdieron de vista. Suspiró contento, ahora tenía tiempo libre con Stan, solos ellos dos... se ruborizó ante los pervertidos pensamientos que tenía, pero caminó hacia donde estaba su súper mejor amigo, mirando unas cuantas prendas. - ¿Has encontrado algo bonito? - dijo el menor, con cierto tono felino en la voz, que extrañó al pelinegro.

_Quisiera ser _  
><em>La princesa que vas a idolatrar <em>  
><em>¿No lo entiendes? ¡Escúchame! <em>  
><em>Hacerme esperar no es siquiera una opción <em>  
><em>¿Acaso crees <em>  
><em>Que yo soy como todas las demás? <em>  
><em>Rayos, me siento mal <em>  
><em>Ahora mi dieta tendré que romper... <em>  
><em>... ¡Y tu culpa será!<em>

- ¿Por qué hablas así, Kyle? ¿Tienes ardor en la garganta? - preguntó, dándose vuelta para meterse en el probador. El judío se golpeó la frente, más irritado que antes y lanzando miradas fulminantes a todos los demás clientes. Mierda, Stan no entendía un carajo. ¿Cómo podía decirle la verdad si ni siquiera comprendía que quería seducirlo? - ¡Oh, me queda genial! - exclamó el mayor saliendo del probador, dándole una hemorragia nasal al menor. Estaba vestido con una playera blanca, pantalones azules oscuros y una chaqueta roja que le cubría casi todo el pecho. - ¿Qué tienes, Kyle? - se preocupó el pelinegro, todavía con su estupidez.

El judío aguantó las ganas de sonreír. Amaba las veces en las que el otro se preocupaba por él, aunque era solo por cosas tontas. Pensaba en él, no en la estúpida zorra de Wendy, y no había mejor cosa para el pelirrojo que esa. Quería ser el que ocupara el corazón del mayor, quería ser la persona que iba a amar toda su vida, aunque eran solo falsas ilusiones hasta el momento.

_¿Qué defectos? _  
><em>Seguro piensas que adorable soy <em>  
><em>Y la imagen misma de la perfección <em>  
><em>Si quieres, <em>  
><em>Te dejaré mirar- ¡Demonios, me ignoras otra vez! <em>  
><em>¡Oye! <em>  
><em>Ah, ¿Sabes? También <em>  
><em>Quisiera un príncipe que montara en un blanco corcel <em>  
><em>Y me lleve con él <em>  
><em>¿Lo has captado ya? <em>  
><em>Arrodíllate y dime que para ti otra princesa no habrá<em>

- Nada, no te preocupes. - contestó el de gorra verde, recorriendo con la mirada toda la figura de Stan. - Te ves muy bien. - no pudo evitar decir, aunque se sonrojó fuertemente después. El pelinegro se rió, Kyle se veía adorable con ese rubor, como si fuera un niño que no sabía qué decir para quedar bien en frente de la persona que le gustaba. Este pensamiento le asustó, ciertamente. Volvió sus ojos azules a los verdes del menor, notando el brillo que estos tenían, y que el sonrojo se hacía más pronunciado. ¿Acaso...? - ¡Ahora iré yo! - decidió con su típica voz de mando el pelirrojo, la voz que siempre usaba cuando estaba con su súper mejor amigo. Tomó las ropas y se adueñó del probador, empujando al pelinegro de este, riéndose con una risa realmente linda y con esa carita que lograba derretir el corazón de Stan.

¿Podía ser que su amigo estuviese enamorado de él? No, eso era mentira. El mayor sacudió la cabeza para alejar aquellos pensamientos de lado. Él volvería con Wendy, serían una pareja nuevamente feliz y podrían casarse luego de unos cuantos años más. Dudó al pensar en el futuro, un futuro donde quizás ya no sería tan amigo de Kyle. Ciertamente, adoraba pasar tiempo con el judío, tenían tanto en común, tantas cosas que habían hecho juntos, tanta diversión, tantas risas y carcajadas...

_No es porque _  
><em>Sea egoísta o algo así, aunque supongo que no <em>  
><em>Está mal <em>  
><em>Si a veces te hago enojar <em>  
><em>Tú sabes que no lo hago por molestar <em>

- ¿Y, qué tal me veo? - soltó una voz aguda. Se dio media vuelta y vio que el menor ya había salido con la ropa. Inmediatamente, quedó con la boca abierta: tenía puesta una camiseta verde claro, pantalones negros ajustados a su trasero y zapatos marrones con leve tacón. Una línea escarlata salió de la nariz del mayor, consiguiendo que muchas más la siguieran. Kyle se rió al ver que su súper mejor amigo tenía una hemorragia nasal, ¡ese día iba a ser el mejor de todos! ¿Había algo que podría arruinarlo?

Habló demasiado pronto.

_Quisiera que _  
><em>Seas tú el príncipe que me va a idolatrar <em>  
><em>Date cuenta, ¡Escúchame! <em>  
><em>Me muero por tu mano tomar <em>  
><em>Mi príncipe <em>  
><em>Obstinado y renuente tú serás <em>  
><em>Rayos, di por qué <em>  
><em>¿Acaso no lo puedes notar?<em>

_- Vaya, vaya, pero si es mi q_uerido Stan. - dijo una voz. Ambos se dieron vuelta y vieron a Wendy parada en frente de ellos. Kyle abrió grandes los ojos. Mierda, mierda, mierda. ¡Por un carajo! Quiso escupirle la cara, pero no podía, no con Stan a su lado, que miraba embobado el conjunto de la pelinegra, el cual estaba cambiado: corta falda oscura, suéter blanco con un corazón rojo impreso y medias larguísimas que le llegaban arriba de la rodilla con encaje negro. En la opinión del pelirrojo, iba vestida como la puta que era, pero a Stan le pareció hermosísima. Wendy supo que su plan había resultado, por lo que le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa burlesca al judío y adoptó un tono seductor y sugerente. - Oh, Stan, no sabes cuánto te he extrañado. - ronroneó, pasándose las manos por las piernas de forma sutil pero lujuriosa. Incluso rozó lo que tenía entre las piernas, acercándose lentamente a donde estaba el moreno. - ¿Quieres ir a mi casa, para que nos... reconciliemos? - preguntó, susurrando ahora al oído de Marsh.

_Seguro no lo has visto _  
><em>No te has dado cuenta <em>  
><em>¡Cuenta nunca te darás! <em>

Kyle apenas podía contener la rabia. ¿Acaso no le había dicho a esa perra que no se acercara a Stan? Tembló, reprimiendo unos impulsos locos para no matarla ahí mismo. Además, ¿por qué usaba esas ropas poco decentes y femeninas? ¿Es que el estúpido pelinegro no se daba cuenta de nada? Cruzó los brazos, mirando más enfadado que antes la escena del mayor aturdido y confundido, con la puta esa que le tomaba los hombros y le miraba a los ojos de forma casi sexual. Golpeó el suelo con uno de sus zapatos, atrayendo la mirada de ambos morenos. A simple vista se podía ver que Kyle estaba furioso. Marsh se confundió aún más, pero vio con impacto cómo el pelirrojo empujaba con fuerza a Wendy, la tiraba al suelo y empezaba a correr, alejándose cada vez más. Lo único que pudo hacer fue quedarse allí parado como el idiota que era, sin ayudar a la morena que seguía tirada en el piso y que despotricaba contra el judío.

- ¡Espera, Kyle! - reaccionó Stan, sin pensarlo ni un segundo. Wendy abrió la boca para hablar o quejarse de su decisión, pero no tuvo tiempo, ya que el chico comenzó a correr detrás de su súper mejor amigo con una expresión de duda y desconcierto. - ¡Hey, no corras tan rápido, Kyle! - gritó el pelinegro, persiguiendo al pelirrojo y rogándole que parara. Cuando por fin lo alcanzó, lo tomó del brazo, todavía confuso. - ¿Por qué escapaste así, de repente, Kyle? ¿Y por qué tiraste al suelo a Wendy? - preguntó, utilizando un tono dulce, con el fin de que el menor no se enojara con él, y provocando un sonrojo en el más bajo.

_Incluso el más fino de los pasteles _  
><em>O un flan hecho de los más selectos ingredientes <em>  
><em>Todo, todo eso puedo dejarlo <em>  
><em>Por favor no pienses que soy egoísta <em>  
><em>Cuando quiero también puedo ser muy buena <em>  
><em>Y entonces <em>  
><em>Vas a arrepentirte <em>

- No quiero que salgas con Wendy. - decidió el pelirrojo, cruzándose de brazos y mirando con seriedad al mayor, que se echó a reír pensando que estaba diciendo una broma. Al ver que Kyle seguía serio, Stan lo miró estupefacto. - Esa perra no te merece... y no, no es una santa, ni una chica buena para ti. - dijo el menor, viendo salir una queja de la boca del otro. Se acercó un centímetro, midiendo cuidadosamente el espacio reducido, para no caer ante los azules ojos del muchacho alto. - Es una puta zorra, que tú no te des cuenta es otra cosa, ¿de acuerdo? Desde ahora en adelante... - paró sus palabras, sonrojándose ante la loca y maravillosa idea que acababa de ocurrírsele. Observó los orbes azulados de Stan, que seguía mirándolo con confusión y un poco de enojo. Alzó su cara entonces, soltando las palabras que darían paso libre a una peligrosa acción. - De ahora en adelante, saldrás solo conmigo. - y lo besó.

El beso, lejos de ser romántico, fue sorpresivo y agresivo, todo por parte de Kyle al principio. Sus brazos rodearon de inmediato el cuello del más alto, esforzándose un poco para llegar a su altura, ya que después de todo Marsh era uno de los jóvenes más altos y fuertes de todo South Park. El pelinegro se quedó duro ante la fricción de los suaves e inexpertos labios del menor chocando contra los propios, rozando levemente el labio inferior primero y luego el superior. No los movía con gran maestría, y tampoco metía su lengua, como bien Stan intuía. E incluso quizás ese era el primer beso del pelirrojo. Entonces algo increíble sucedió: el moreno rodeó las caderas del judío, acercando su cuerpo contra el suyo y frotándose con un poco de sensualidad y todavía impacto. El pelirrojo gimió al sentir la lengua del más alto en su boca, explorando esa cavidad bucal tan adictiva y deliciosa. Los labios de Marsh se deslizaron lentamente hacia el pálido y un poco pecoso cuello del menor, saboreando su sabor a fresas y oliendo su aroma a lirios, como el perfume de una mujer. Algunas chicas se detenían a verlos, soltando fuertes chillidos de sorpresa y emoción, extrañamente.

Y fue cuando el mayor paró sus acciones tan excitantes y seductoras, aunque ya había dejado varias marcas en el atacado cuello del judío. Lo único que no cambió fue su agarre en la cintura del otro, aunque ahora Kyle temblaba un poco, sosteniendo con fuerza el cuello del más alto. Lo miró a los ojos, con un sonrojo a mil, y demasiado para hablar.

_No lo dudes, ¡Como yo no hay otra igual! _

- Eso fue genial, Ky. - opinó como si nada Stan. El pelirrojo festejó interiormente, todavía más ruborizado que antes. "Supera eso, Wendy", pensó victorioso, empezando a sonreírle al mayor, pero este cortó el dulce momento con su siguiente (y poco acertado) comentario. - Pero no entiendo por qué me besaste. - dijo con tono de confusión, haciendo que Kyle quisiera meterle un golpe en la cabeza y darse a sí mismo otro más en la frente. El rostro del menor se puso bordó ante sus insensibles palabras, aunque no sabía si era por la rabia o por la vergüenza que seguía teniendo.

- Me caí, Stan. Me resbalé y lo primero que hice fue agarrarme a tu cuello. - contestó con todo el sarcasmo del mundo, pero el pelinegro lo miró preocupado, fijándose en sus brazos para ver alguna herida. El judío quiso darse la cabeza contra la pared, alejándose del mayor y adoptando de nuevo una voz mandona, casi de niña. - ¡Vamos, debemos comprarnos ropa para la fiesta de Kenny! - dijo con altanería, moviendo sus caderas darse vuelta para empezar a caminar.

_Quisiera ser _  
><em>La princesa que siempre vas a amar <em>  
><em>Cuídame, te me puedo escapar <em>  
><em>Tirado te podría dejar <em>  
><em>Dime, ¿Qué tendría yo que pensar <em>  
><em>Si me abrazas sólo así? <em>  
><em>Dices que peligro habrá <em>  
><em>¡Y después me vuelves a ignorar!<em>

Pero no pudo, ya que la mano de Stan le paró, atrayéndolo a este. El pelinegro lo besó, callando las palabras que el menor quería decir.

- Nunca dije que eso era malo. - sonrió Marsh contra los labios del pelirrojo, quien se ruborizó intensamente y lo golpeó en el hombro izquierdo, pero abrazándolo con fuerza, como nunca queriendo soltarlo, y pensando en que ese era su estúpido príncipe azul.

_...Lo más peligroso de todo esto eres tú._

* * *

><p>Espero que haya sido de su agrado~ Y si no fue así... bueno, no es que yo haga mucho al respecto, vitéh. Es mi primer historia, sean buenos conmigo. D: Decidí hacerla couple Style porque sencillamente es una de mis parejas preferidas en South Park. ¡Y LA MÁS SENSATA! :B Además amodoro la canción "World is mine", Miku canta increíble en esa. :3<p>

Eso fue todo, ya pueden largarse (?) okno. xDDD

**Matta nee~~**


End file.
